Misión fallida
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Happy están en una misión en donde se encontraran con un bebe dragón que les causara muchos problemas, los cuales terminaran haciendo que la pareja reconozca su amor :D ULTIMO CAPITULO UP :D
1. Chapter 1

_**ENCERRADOS:**_

El equipo de Natsu, Lucy y Happy partieron en una misión para pagar el alquiler de la rubia. Caminaban por un sendero cerca de una selva lluviosa, Natsu adelante algo animado junto con Happy sobrevolando a su lado, un poco más atrás la rubia se encontraba dentro de horologium cabreada del viaje, ya que les había tomado más tiempo, por que a Natsu lo habían arrestado por andar prendido en fuego en medio de un festival de primavera, pasando a quemar varios puestos de comida. Lucy al recordarlo movió la cabeza en modo de reproche. Natsu no necesitaba mucho para enojarse pero… enojarse por que un chico le cedió el asiento en un local ya era demasiado y no eran nada aparte de nakama… espera, pensó la rubia. Y si al fin Natsu sentía algo por ella?... no eso era imposible o no?... lo probaría haciendo un pequeño experimento, pensó sonriendo maliciosamente para si misma.

-Natsu?_~dice ella-_hablo horologium, Lucy en el interior miraba algo nerviosa la espalda del pelirosado, que se había quedado parado y dándose vuelta para saber que pasaba con una de esas sonrisas que la dejaban sin habla-

-Que pasa?-pregunto alegre el muchacho.

-Falta mucho?~dice ella- vamos Lucy tu puedes haci comprobaras si es cierto o no, se dijo a ella misma- es que necesito volver rápido a casa tengo una cita el sábado y no quiero cancelarla de verdad me gusta… el chico-lo dijo decidida, pero el semblante de Natsu cambio repentinamente de alegre a descomunalmente enojado, un aire asesino se apodero de él aciendo que Lucy temblara un poco.

-Ya no falta tanto!-grito colérico, dándose la vuelta-maldita sea…-maldijo por lo bajo, lo cual Lucy alcanzo a escuchar haciendo que una sonrisa brotara en su cara.

Su pequeño experimento había salido intachablemente bien, ahora tendría que averiguar como hacer para que Natsu se lo dijera o ella tuviera valor para confesarse, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro lo que él sentía por ella, quizás solo era amistad. Bajo la cabeza un poco triste pero no le duro mucho ya que a horologium había empezado a hablar.

-Lucy-sama tengo que irme-dicho esto desapareció yéndose al mundo espiritual, dejando a Lucy en medio de un charco profundo.

-Maldita sea!-grito esta, enojada mientras se paraba. Natsu se dio vuelta, colocándose rojo a más no poder, dirigiendo su mirada a la parte baja de la chica. Lucy al notarlo lo miro extrañada pero luego se dio cuenta de que con la caída, el agua había mojado su falda levantándola y pegándola en su ombligo, dejando ver su ropa interior que a la misma vez se traslucía. Pintada en rojo, dio vuelta su cara mientras bajaba rápidamente la falda- mmm… na-na-naaatsu-tartamudeo- quiero cambiarme me puedes dar un poco de privacidad- sin decir nada Natsu corrió a un zona donde no la pudiera ver para así dejarla sola, pero aun rojo por la vergüenza.

**Prov Natsu**

Escuche el sonido del agua, al darme la vuelta Lucy estaba parada con la falda mojada… pero estaba levantada, dejando ver su hermosa piel y su ropa interior que se traslucía. Al ver esto mil imágenes de la rubia se me pasaron por la cabeza, en donde posaba sexymente, incitándome a hacer cosas con ella que nunca antes había pensado. Por esa razón mi cara se puso de color carmesí, no pude dejar de mirar esas piernas que me llamaban a tocarlas, pero… PARA EL CARRO NATSU!... ella es tu nakama no puedes pensar en eso o si?... no! Eso esta mal en todos los sentidos yo no soy un pervertido como Gray…. La voz de Lucy me saco de mis pensamientos, pero haciéndome sonrojar aun más.

-mmm… na-na-naaatsu…quiero cambiarme me puedes dar un poco de privacidad- su mirada estaba hacia otro lado casi igualmente sonrojada que yo, obedecí inmediatamente pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarla a la cara o por lo menos responder.

Pare de correr cuando mis pulmones me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero la vergüenza seguía presente en mi cara. Respiraba agitadamente, seguía pensando en Lucy de esa forma ¿que era lo que me estaba pasando?, yo nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de fantasías, con nadie esta era la primera vez y era con mi mejor amiga?... no puedo creer que lo pervertido se pudiera pegar. Levante un puño, maldiciendo mentalmente a Gray por haberme pegado ese mal hábito. Pero me asaltaron las imágenes de Lucy con poca ropa, un pequeño hilo de sangre me saco de estos. En ese momento Lucy y Happy aparecieron, intente limpiarme disimuladamente pero mi compañero se dio cuenta, riendo por lo bajo, doy gracias a dios de que Lucy estuviera viendo hacia otro lado, pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco sonrojada. Caminamos hasta una ladera o más bien un risco, que tenía una aldea cerca.

-Pero como se les ocurre colocar una aldea tan cerca de un acantilado, ni yo soy tan idiota- apuntando con ambas manos hacia el risco y después a la aldea, dije sin pensar mis palabras y me di cuenta de que me había insultado, pero antes de que pudiera corregirme Happy se estaba burlando de mí.

-Pero si te insultas solo- soltó una carcajada, lo que me hizo enfurecer. Empecé a reclamarle, pero me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba callada y petrificada mirando hacia un lugar a lo lejos, pare de pelear con Happy para mirar hacia donde lo estaba haciendo ella y quede de la misma forma que ella.

Había una imponente montaña en donde se encontraba una escultura de porte real de un dragón, tan grande como Igneel, pero tenía algo diferente, tenía las alas semejantes a las ramas de un árbol, de color verde claro, en la cabeza resaltaba un signo parecido a la de una semilla extraña y su cola estaba adornada por enredaderas que la hacían tener una potente presencia. Sentí una leve esperanza, quizás esas personas podrían decirme acerca de si habían visto a más dragones, podría empezar a buscar a Igneel de nuevo pero esta vez con Lucy.

Mire hacia todas partes pero no había movimiento alguno, Lucy me toco el hombro haciendo que me diera vuelta, su cara estaba asustada y en sus ojos húmedos, lagrimas exigían salir con urgencia, Happy que estaba abrazado a ella lloraba en silencio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Me apunto hacía una parte en especifico detrás de la estatua, sintiendo una gran punzada de rabia he impotencia al tiempo que miraba una pila de cadáveres, hombre, mujeres y hasta niños totalmente desangrados, en una especie de circulo, con montones de diferente tipos de arbustos extraños que no habíamos visto en el camino. Me sorprendí a tal grado que no me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba abrazada a mí llorando a mares, se aferraba fuertemente ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Instintivamente la abrace y acaricie su pelo suavemente. La impotencia me tenia controlado al igual que Lucy apreté mis ojos con fuerza pero yo no lo hacia por que me haya impactado la escena que tenía en frente si no que más por que perdí una oportunidad de encontrar a Igneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda Parte

^-^ Que bueno que les halla gustado… bueno iba a ser de un capitulo pero… bueno no sé que medio no me salen los cortos xD pero este es más largo que el primero descuides sin mas contra tiempos a LEER!

Lucy no paraba de temblar y Happy se encontraba sentado en un rincón meciéndose, estaban traumatizados por decirlo haci, no era para menos si la escena era espelúznate. Nos habíamos alejado de la aldea por dos razones, una era que ni Lucy ni Happy podían soportar estar cerca de olor a sangre y sobre todo a los cuerpos muertos de las personas era realmente horrible, la otra razón era que me di cuenta de que el que hizo tal cosa tenía que estar cerca y por consecuencia nos podía hacer daño.

-Lucy?...-me acerque, quedando muy cerca de ella- necesitas algo?-no respondió pero antes de que le insistiera me abrazo, sentí sus lagrimas en mi pecho.

La deje llorar todo lo que quería mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pero habían barias preguntas que no dejaban mi cabeza en paz. Por ejemplo, para que se supone que mataron a tanta gente?, la estatua del dragón podría significar algo?, como se supone que una misión tan fácil se había convertido en una de sumo peligro?.

Encendí el fuego con unas maderas que se encontraban cerca, Happy se había dormido pero al parecer tenía una pesadilla, en cambio Lucy había parado de llorar y se encontraba mejor.

-Natsu?-me llamo- que se supone que vamos a hacer?...- bajo la cabeza recordando la escena, pero la volvió a levantar decidida- digo… detrás de esto debe haber algo grande…- tenía razón, deberíamos de retirarnos…, pensé- Natsu?... estas ahí?

-Mm… creo que mañana voy a ir a patear un par de traseros, creo que podre conseguir algo de información- me miro espantada, algo furiosa y quizás a punto de pegarme- vamos Lucy... esta es la primera vez en años que veo algo reaccionado directamente con los dragones, no puedo dejar pasar esto- baje la cabeza recordando a mi padre- la verdad es que estoy emocionado por saber algo de él.

No hablamos más en toda la noche pero creo que me entendió, dormimos muy poco. En la mañana comimos unas plantas que para mi gusto sabían horrible, Happy se encontraba mejor ya que al igual que yo reclamo por la comida que nos había traído la rubia.

-Nee Lucy… esto sabe terrible- Happy miraba la comida con cara de espanto- no cierto Natsu- yo afirme con la cabeza, con solo ver la comida me daban arcadas. En cambio nuestra amiga comía feliz mente su "ensalada".

-NO SE QUEJEN!- grito Lucy haciendo que los dos asintiéramos algo asustados-ahora… a lo que importa, que se supone que vamos a hacer?, digo se supone que vamos a investigar?- frunció el seño.

**Prov Normal**

-Pues claro!- afirmo el pelirosado. Se paro haciendo pose de tener una lupa buscando algo.

-La rubia suspiro- Natsu… NI TU TE CREES ESO… SOLO QUIERES IR A PATEARLE EL TRACERO AQUIEN SEA QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTO- lo decía más en reproche que por otra cosa.

El Dragón Slayer no solo quería hacer eso si no que tenia mucha esperanza de encontrar pistas de Igneel, pero no quería decir nada ya que se burlarían de él o eso creía. La mañana paso lenta hablando de lo que harían, claro que al final se decidieron a ir a "investigar". Llegado el medio día se encaminaron hacia la aldea, pero la gran sorpresa fue que ya no había cadáveres ni nada solo estaba la imponente estatua de dragón.

-Pero que pasa aquí?- dijo una rubia confundida, que miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna explicación.

Happy y Natsu se acercaron a la figura del dragón, que en la base tenia escrito una profecía que no entendía, llamaron a Lucy para que les ayudara.

-Mmm… haber entiendo un poco pero no demasiado…- se acercó a la escritura- dice…-cerro un poco los ojos tratando de ver mejor la escritura.

- Dime que dice!- grito desesperado Natsu, ya que la maga estelar no decía nada y solo se dedicaba a ver la escritura.

-No me grites!... lo estoy haciendo pero no comprendo muchas palabras...- cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que significaba las letras- ya lo tengo… haber aquí dice… "tras mil años… de alegría después…de la… gran destrucción volverá el… hijo para destruir la vida…-ambos trataban de sacar conclusiones de lo que entendían. Por el lado del pelirosado, solo trataba de buscar pistas que lo pudieran llevar a Igneel- en este mundo… solo los dos valiente… magos?- se pregunto así misma la Heartfillia- podrán vencer"… te dice algo?

-La verdad es que no- sonrío inocente el Dragón Slayer.

-O-dijo al desilusionada Lucy- haber…-leyó con atención la escritura-… creo que significa que…- abrió mucho los ojos, Natsu miraba impaciente a la rubia esperando escuchar su conclusión.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, se escucho un gran rugido a lo cual los tres miraron hacia el risco por donde apareció volando un dragón. Los magos no podían salir de su asombro, Lucy solo se preocupaba por el peligro, en cambio Natsu se fijo que el dragón no era demasiado grande al contrario era pequeño en comparación a Igneel. El dragón era igual a la estatua solo que más pequeña, sus ojos eran de color pardo y mostraban desesperación. En eso Natsu pudo sacar la conclusión correcta ante la "profecía" que estaba escrita en la base se la estatua.

-Un bebe- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. La rubia lo miro confundido- Este dragón es un bebe…

- QUE!- grito Lucy muy sorprendida. La rubia no podía creer que así fuera ya que el tamaño de este "bebe" era extremadamente grande, pero si se ponía a pensar se daría cuenta que en comparación con la estatua, si parecía un bebe.

Natsu antes de que su compañera reaccionara o dijera algo, ya se preparaba para atacar. Corrió con un puño encendido, su rostro mostraba mucha determinación, el solo quería saber algo, una pista, quería encontrar aun que sea un pequeño rastro de donde se encontraba Igneel, lo deseaba desesperadamente. Eso lo tenia muy claro Lucy pero no eran motivos para atacar como si nada a aquel imponente dragón que se mantenía en frente de ellos suspendido en el aire, observando con cuidado la escena.

-Puerta del Toro, ábrete- dicho esto un Toro con corazones en los ojos miraba a Lucy apreciando su cuerpo, lo cual al pelirosado no le agrado para nada, detuvo su carrera y con una velocidad impresionante volvió donde la Heartfillia, ganándose en frente de esta mirando asesinamente al espíritu celestial. Mientras esto sucedía el dragón decidió atacar, tomando a los dos por la espalda y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Ah!- gritaron los dos magos asustados. Lucy no paraba de gritar y patalear, en cambio el Dragón Slayer se le subían todos los colores a la cara, con una mano sujetando su estomago y la otra en su boca tratando de no vomitar.

Lo que los magos no se habían percatado es que Happy había desaparecido, claro que el Exeed se dio cuenta desde un inicio que no tenían oportunidad y por esta razón voló lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el gremio donde le conto lo sucedido a Gray, Erza y Wendy. Quienes inmediatamente emprendieron viaje hasta la aldea. En donde no encontraron nada, ni siquiera un rastro del Dragón Slayer o de la Heartfillia.

En una montaña no muy lejos de la aldea se encontraba un pequeño dragón, que le impedía el paso a los magos. Incapaces de poder hacer algo, tuvieron que hacer lo que dragón deseara. Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban encerrados en una cueva. Los dos se mantenían callados, pensaban en como salir de allí o el por que los encerró, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos pudo tener el menor indicio de la razón.

-Natsu- hablo la rubia muy preocupada, quien se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la cueva- tengo miedo- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y leves tiritones anunciando que estaba llorando.

El pelirosado se acercó lentamente y la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, él quería solo golpear al dragón pero no lo comento por el estado de su amiga ya que no ayudaría en nada. Lucy abrazaba fuertemente, lo quería a él, tenerlo así de cerca pero no en esas condiciones donde su vida estaba en peligro y no se encontraba ninguna salida a su salida. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero que pasaría si después no tenían la oportunidad?, que aria se quedaría con ese secreto?... no esa no era una opción. Tenia que decirle lo que sentía ahora, aun que no fuera correspondida.

-Se separo quedando frente a frente con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo- Natsu…yo…-dudo por segundos decirle la verdad, pero al ver que él Dragón Slayer le prestaba tanta atención se decidió- tú... no yo…te- no podía hablar bien, las palabras se le enredaban por lo nerviosa que estaba-yo te…- se vio interrumpida por el dragón que entro en la cueva agarrando a Lucy, quien grito desesperada- NATSU YO TE AMO!- grito antes de ser lanzada por los aires y caer fuertemente en alguna parte de la selva.

Natsu al escuchar estas palabras todo su ser se alegró, pero ver como la lanzaban por los aires lo enfureció como nunca. Corrió hasta el reptil encarándolo encendido en fuego, ensartándole un golpe, que lo mando a volar quedando mareado. Se recupero elevándose y con un rugido muy poderoso intento atacar al mago, pero se encontraba tan enojado que su poder se multiplico por mil. Y sin mucho esfuerzo lo derroto. Se iba a dedicar a buscar a Lucy.

-Happy pues llev...-miro sorprendido para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que el gato azul no se encontraba con el- pero donde esta Happy?...- se pregunto para si mismo.

(se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que no estaba con ellos…xD)

En medio de una selva los magos de Fairy Tail caminaban buscando algún rastro de sus amigos, la selva era demasiado espesa como para poder caminar a gran velocidad. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda escucharon como algo caía desde gran altura y la gran sorpresa fue que era Lucy. Happy trato de agarrarla pero solo consiguió que cayera mas despacio, pero aun así fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte, Wendy al instante la ayudo obteniendo que quedara con vida. Mientras todo esto pasaba habían escuchado como se desarrollaba una batalla, corrieron hasta donde se escuchaba la pelea pero al estar casi en el lugar los ruidos se acabaron. Vieron como un pelirosado hablaba solo.

- pero donde esta Happy?...- Happy al escuchar esto le resbalo una gota, corrieron hasta el que los miro confundido y casi al instante solo se fijo en la rubia que llevaba Gray- SUELTALA MALDITO EXHIBICIONISTA ELLA ES MIA!- levantando un puño, a lo cual todos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- Vamos Natsu-río de nuevo la pelirroja- solo esta inconsciente y no le esta haciendo nada.

Al escuchar la palabra "inconsciente" se espanto y corrió hasta la rubia. La tomo de los brazos del pelinegro colocándola en el piso acomodándola entre sus brazos y casi al instante se empezó a despertar mirando con ternura a su Dragón Slayer, que la miraba preocupada.

-Natsu…- con una mano toco suavemente su mejilla- estas bien.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo… espero que les alla gustado. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, hacen que me inspire aun más :] **

**Emm tenía pensado que en esta parte: "NATSU YO TE AMO!- grito antes de ser lanzada por los aires", quería que el Dragón se la comiera :B pero eso no me gustaría que pasara… xD pero espero que así allá quedado mejor :D**

**PREFIERO LOS FINALES FELICES… BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Y EL CAPITULO DE "SIEMPRE TE ESPERARE" LO ESTARE SUBIENDO DURANTE MAÑANA O PASADO.**

◕‿◕


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un largo tiempo sin escribir, una porque no tenia tiempo y la otra … por que cuando me llegaba la inspiración era en el liceo … ¬¬ y cuando intentaba empezar a escribirlo en un cuaderno … me demoraba mucho en escribir y pues … se me iba la idea jejejje, también que por escribir en clase me quitaron un cuaderno con todas las ideas de un capitulo T-T y todavía no consigo que me lo devuelvan (mis papas no quieren pasar a buscarlos ¬¬') PERO EME AQUÍ DE VUELTA … ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…

A! y perdón por la falta de inspiración del capitulo anterior :/

Revancha y la verdad!

Al despertar pude observar unos hermosos ojos color jade que me miraban con preocupación, su rostro estaba repleto de rapaduras que de seguro fueron por la pelea. Me encontraba envuelta o mas bien hipnotizada por el rostro de ese mago de fuego que me sostenía entre sus brazos cuando pude escuchar voces lejanas, no pude distinguirlas aunque hiciera el esfuerzo no pude, al contrario se alejaban mas y mas. Con la misma rapidez que escanee la cara de Natsu esta fue desapareciendo entre nubes borrosas provocadas por mis ojos, lo ultimo que pude ver fueron sus labios moviéndose con lentitud y suavidad, deletreando con cuidado las dos palabras mas hermosas del mundo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!Porque se desmayo- pregunto Natsu, demasiado desesperado como para escuchar respuesta alguna, pero aun así exigiéndola.

Wendy quien presencio la escena corrió a asistir a la maga estelar que con el paso de los segundos se volvía cada vez más pálida. Le tomo el pulso dándose cuenta de que estaba muy bajo, rápidamente cambio su expresión a preocupada pero al mismo tiempo quiso aculatarla por el bien mental de Natsu, quien se desespero rápidamente con el solo hecho de que se desmayara, no quería imaginarse como se colocaría si supiera que estaba con riesgo vital.

Todos estaban concentrados en Lucy, cuando repentinamente el silencio fue perturbado, todos excepto el mago de fuego voltearon inmediatamente, encontrándose con el dragón que intentaba salir de los escombros, con furia recupero la postura abriendo sus enormes alas dejando ver su verdadero tamaño. El enojo que en ese momento tenia no se pudiera comparar y casi como un grito de lucha rugió estruendosamente, espantando a todos los presentes y de paso sacando al estado pensativo en que se encontraba el Dragón Slayer.

Los exeed levantaron con bastante delicadeza a la rubia dejándola bastante apartada, los magos en cambio se colocaron en posición de pelea pero el mas entusiasmado en pelear era el pelirosado, pues claro que tenia sus razones para hacerlo. Rápidamente fue detenido por el alquimista de hielo, quien sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su compañero impidiendo que avanzara a atacar.

Gray que hasta el momento no había intervenido, se encontraba completamente pensativo… no sabia que hacer pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Conocía la verdad junto con Erza quien estaba peor que él, claro que no lo demostraba.

-Erza- llamo Gray con fingida tranquilidad, se encontraron con la mirada transmitiéndose la petición de su compañero, a la vez comprendiéndola, asintió y corrió para enfrentarse con la criatura.

Natsu no comprendía la situación solo quería destruir a ese bastado de dragón, todo el asunto de querer encontrar una pista de Igneel se había ido de la mente del chico a se ya bastante rato, ahora solo le importaba Lucy.

-Natsu… lo que pasa es que este dragón esta siendo controlado por alguien, intentamos encontrar toda la información posible, pero no es mucha- Gray hablo totalmente serio mirando vagamente la pelea de su compañera pelirroja. Natsu en cambio solo quería mas información sobre el bastardo que manipulaba a un inocente dragón- lo siento… lo que sabemos es sobre una leyenda donde…- el peliazul fue interrumpido por el impaciente Dragón Slayer.

-¡Espera que tiene que ver todo esto con el dragón!- grito impulsivamente tratando de escuchar la respuesta como quien no quiere la cosa, pues tenia mas ganas de salir a pelear que quedarse conversando con su amigo/enemigo.

-Ash! Puedes esperarte! Ahora te lo iba a explicar-suspiro pesadamente. Los dos se encontraban totalmente tensos y sus miradas estaban encontradas muy fríamente- la historia es esta… "Hace mucho en un pueblo nativo llamado Anasazi la vida era simple, fácil y sobre todo estaba llena de felicidad. Pero uno de sus habitantes conocido como Hiroshi tubo que viajar a tierras lejanas para buscar plantas medicinales, pero en el camino se encontró con una dama de clase alta llamada Oneida. Se enamoraron mutuamente, era un amor verdadero y sincero, pero sin ninguna duda estaba destinado acarrear muchos problemas. La dama se llevo a escondidas a su enamorado, estuvieron mucho tiempo siendo amantes, pero cuando eran la pareja más feliz del mundo fueron descubiertos por Takeshi el oficial esposo de Oneida. La rabia fue tal que quiso vengarse pero no solo con el nativo si no que decidió que todo su pueblo sufriría las consecuencias su grave error.

Takeshi conoció por error a una dragona que aparece cada cierta cantidad de años, el logro dominarla con su magia, pero no alcanzo a matar a todo el pueblo, quienes después de muchos años volvieron a prosperar"

-Si ya, ya linda historia...- dijo con indiferencia el pelirosado, mientras intentaba nuevamente ir a enfrentarse con el dragón. Pero nuevamente fue interceptado por el pelinegro quien se estaba desesperando con la actitud de su terco amigo.

-La profecía... – dijo una voz femenina y algo apagada, los dos magos voltearon a ver, se trataba de la rubia que caminaba en dirección de sus amigos con el rostro fruncido por el dolor- solo nosotros dos podremos hacerlo Natsu- a sus dos compañeros de equipo les apareció un signo de interrogación- derrotarlo- aclaro la rubia mientras apuntaba hacia el dragón que en esos momento peleaba contra la pelirroja

-Lucy estas muy débil no puedes… - expreso su discordia ante lo dicho el pelinegro.

-Tengo un haz bajo la manga y con Natsu podremos hacer cualquier cosa no cierto?- contesto la rubia buscando apoyo de parte del pelirosado.

-Si!- los dos levantaron sus pulgares en forma de apoyo.

Los dos magos corrieron dando la señal de relevo a Erza quien sin entender lo que pasaba acepto silenciosamente su retirada. Ambos peleaban juntos sin muchos resultados y mas que nada se estaban cansando, pero los eran igual de testarudos como para dejar que sus amigos interfirieran en la pelea que ellos habían iniciado. El dragón no hacia nada mas que batir sus alas y mandar mordisco al aire, pero por su tamaño excesivamente grande para ser un bebe, esos movimientos resultaban muy peligrosos y mas si eran en esa cueva que en esos momento resultaba demasiado estrecha para la pelea.

-Ábrete puerta del Toro, Taurus- el toro miro con descaro el cuerpo de la rubia, Natsu noto esto pero guardo sus ya aceptados celos para después y volvió a la pelea.

-Kariu no teken-(la verdad no me acuerdo como es y me da pajita buscar en alguna parte ejeje) Natsu no paraba de lanzar fuego pero no parecía afectar en nada a su enemigo- ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!- reclamo frustrado pero a la vez con mas ganas de derrotar a un verdadero dragón- Esto me enciende aun mas

En ese momento la rubia se estaba quedando sin magia y la única opción que le quedaba era ocupar su carta escondida, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no funcionaria, tenia que ser algo con mucho mas poder mágico si querían derrotarlo por completo. _Bueno intentare solo un ataque y dependiendo de eso intentare otra cosa_, pensó la rubia.

-Arco Zodiacal-

La maga celestial había entrenado duro para al fin poder ocupar su magia sin la necesidad de objetos mágicos y como resultado obtuvo una increíble técnica con gran poder ofensivo. Se trataba de un arco hecho de luz con flechas de un poder inigualable que al ser impactado contra cualquier cosa que poseyera poder mágico, este era absorbido por la flecha para luego evaporarse en el aire (la flecha). Saco una flecha del bolso que tenia cruzado en la espalda, apunto cuidadosamente hacia su victima teniendo mucho cuidado con no darle al mago de fuego que corría enérgicamente de un lado para otro lanzando ataques. El proyectil fue a parar a un costado de la inmensa cabeza del dragón causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y quedara mareado, pero desgraciadamente la flecha no quedo incrustada en el cuerpo del reptil rebotando yendo a para a quien sabe donde. Natsu se acercó aprovechando el momento de estar aturdido del lagarto.

-Wow Lucy eso fue genial- alago el pelirosado con una gran sonrisa- ni siquiera pude hacer que se moviera un poquito con mis ataques… o ya se y si nos unimos?- dijo inocentemente el Dragón Slayer sin saber que esa era la clave de la victoria en esta pelea.

-ESO ES NATSU, ERES BRILLANTE!- grito eufórica- cuando yo tire la flecha tu tienes que combinarlo con cualquiera de tus ataques para que agarre mas impulso y así logre atravesar la piel del dragón- explico lo mas rápido que pudo por que la gran masa color verde volvía a levantarse.

Saco una lanza de su espalda, enseguida se irguió y tenso el fino hilo, apunto con su dedo índice el cual sujetaba el arco y como si fuera un rayo atravesó la cueva a gran velocidad seguida de una ola expansiva que despedía un fuerte poder, rápidamente el mata dragones salió al encuentro de la flecha propinándole un fuerte puñetazo lleno de fuego en la parte trasera de esta. Si antes la flecha tenía un increíble poder ahora el arma mas letal que podía existir pues nada débil podía salir de la combinación del poder de los doce signos zodiacales y un Dragón Slayer.

El dragón que aun seguía un poco atolondrado ni cuanta se dio cuando la flecha impacto en una de sus patas traseras, pero rápidamente se vieron los efectos ya que las patas comenzaron a flaquearle y no podía ni siquiera gruñir. Después de casi diez minutos en este estado el pobre bebe término en el suelo con apariencia de medio muerto muy cansado.

-Lo hicimos!- grito eufórica la rubia, pero como era de esperar de ella que aunque estuviera débil no lo iba a demostrar, ahora ya no lo podía ocultar mas y cayo desmayada en el piso.

Todos sus amigos corrieron en su ayuda algo desesperados, la rubia parecía tan firme y poderosa que habían olvidado por completo el hecho de que ase no mas de media hora fue lanzada por los aires. Los magos no tuvieron mucho tiempo de preocuparse por que una pequeña risa hiso eco en la cueva, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia un lugar oscuro donde una sombra comenzaba a transformarse en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto con aspecto de vagabundo y mirada desquiciada.

-Veo que pudieron derrotar al dragón…- una sonrisa totalmente terrorífica surco sus labios, causando que todos lo presente temblaran de miedo- tú!- apunto hacia el mata dragones quien se encontraba protectoramente enfrente de la rubia- y es chica rubia se ven exactamente iguales al bastardo del indio con el cual mi zorra de madre se enamoro! Van a morir!- para mala suerte del hombre el no tenia ni la mas mínima oportunidad contra el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Pov Lucy

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente con un dolor en todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo en mis manos que pareciera que estuvieran sumergidas en agua caliente, que de seguro eran por haber ocupado el arco con tan poco poder mágico. Observe aun con los ojos medio cerrados por la luz y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi casa.

Sin entender nada intente sentarme pero una pequeña punzada causo que soltara una pequeña maldición mental para después volver a acostarme. Pequeñas voces llamaron mi atención, provenían de la cocina, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Natsu junto con el gato azul llamado Happy.

-Happy así no!... – regaño el peli salmón- así…

-Natsu lo estas haciendo peor- contrataco el gato alado

Una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios llamando la atención del mago de fuego y el Exceed quienes voltearon a ver quien era, se encontraron conmigo aguantando la risa y no dejar escapar un gruñido de dolor por reírme, esta acción tan simple como reír en esos momento causaba que moviera el cuerpo el cual tenia totalmente adolorido y por consecuencia un dolor muy grande.

-ya despertaste Lucy!- exclamo el mata dragones con una gran sonrisa- ya era hora llevaba una semana ahí- abrí desmesuradamente los ojos por la cantidad de días en que llevaba en ese estado y aun así seguía con tanto dolor.

-que fue…- intente preguntar pero fui cortada por Happy quien procedió a contarme todo lo ocurrido.

-Luego de que vencieran al bebe Dragón tu te desmallaste, Wendy trato de hacer lo posible pero tus heridas internas eran muchas y con su magia no lo lograría, así que decidimos traerte de vuelta al gremio, pero apareció un hombre que al parecer era el que controlaba al dragón pero muy débil para competir con la poca paciencia de Erza y Gray, ya derrotado nos disponíamos a irnos cuando aparecieron los del consejo a interrogarnos y bla bla bla- dijo con indiferencia- no fue mucho…- fue interrumpido por Natsu quien saltaba a su lado gritando primero muchas incoherencias para luego colocar en orden sus ideas.

-Como que no fue mucho… mi trasero todavía tienes la marca de esa silla de interrogación grabada-apunto hacia dicha parte haciendo énfasis en la palabra grabada- y a pasado una semana completa- levanto el dedo índice para agrandar la expresión- aparte los malditos del consejo se llevaron como muestra al dragón para hacer quien sabe que cosas-

-Natsu cálmate vas a quemar TODO- trate de levantar la voz pero no lo logre.

-Bueno eso es todo pero deberías descansar Mirajane dijo eso… si tan solo tuvieran esa pócima para el dolor muscular que tenia ella, pero al parecer se perdió.

-Oh! Yo la tengo ejeje…- hable casi en susurro.

Flash Back

Ha! estoy harta de que cada vez que a Natsu y a Gray se les ocurra hacer pelea improvisada me lleven a mi para ser parte de los daños colaterales, no mas! Quizás Mira tenga un ungüento o lo que sea para pasar esto por que duele a horrores.

Camine hacia la enfermería y revise en medio de una estantería que contenía más de mil frasquitos diferentes con su etiqueta bien marcada, después de revisar por casi una hora el anaquel pude encontrar una botellita que a comparación de los demás era bastante reducida sin darle importancia me la lleve.

Fin Flash Back

Lucy recordó el episodio con algo de vergüenza pero indico a sus amigos donde se encontraba dicho objeto. Natsu le dio un par de gotitas en una cuchara y rápidamente los dolores comenzaron a desaparecer como por arte de magia.

-Bueno si ya te sientes mejor tengo que ir a una misión con Charle- le hablo a su amiga el gato un poco sonrojado.

-Anda note preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia mientras veía como se retiraba por la ventana- aa! Que bien se siente volver a casa- soltó sin percatarse de que Natsu aun seguía a su lado.

-Lucy…- esta se sobresalto un poco pero se giro para ver a su "amigo"-yo siempre… te protegeré no importa como.

De repente una lluvia de recuerdos vergonzosos y a la vez agrávales llenaron su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.

-Nat- un rubor había cubierto su cara pero este aumento al sentir los labios del peli salmón sobre los suyos.

Y aun que a pesar de que nunca vio a Natsu iniciando un beso se sintió extremadamente bien sentirlo tan cerca de ella, lo que provoco que correspondiera rápidamente al beso que a pesar de ser torpe y algo babosiento, fue su primer con un cariño mutuo que los dos disfrutaron al máximo demostrando todo lo que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había queridos demostrar y en el caso de Natsu admitir.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, con la respiración algo agitada Natsu se acostó al lado de la persona que amaba y que nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera el propio Igneel podría tocarle un solo pelo a ella. Y de la misma forma pensaba Lucy quien en esos momentos estaba abrazada a la cintura de su amado sintiéndose la persona más feliz de todo el mundo.

Bueno eso es todo no se como quedo pero me costo mares terminar este capitulo y que no quedara tan penquita ejeje

YA SE, YA SE… SE QUE DIJE QUE LOS SUBIRIA EL SABADO PERO ME GANO LA EMOCION Y LO INTENTE TERMINAR HOY, PERO SI O SI EL SABADO 10 ACTUALIZARE TODO LOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES MAS OTROS… para mas información por favor revisar el perfil de Akumy-chan (sono a comercial de tv ajaaj)

Reviews?


End file.
